The Angels are Coming
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: My name is Fae and the angels are coming for me. only the doctor can save me or can he. This is the story of how i died
1. Chapter 1: One Ordinary Day

**Author's Note- This is about the weeping angels and if you don't know what they are I suggest either googling it, watching **_**blink**_** (Doctor Who) or **_**The Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone**_**(Also Doctor Who). I have a big fear of Weeping Angels so this story kind of is about me. Fae and are going to be slightly similar.**

**Once an Ordinary Day…**

Hi, my name is Fae. This is the story of how I died. I know you're asking _how can she be writing this if she's dead? _Well, I'll tell you I can't. Actually I've been sent to the past by… Let me start from the beginning.

So, I was standing at the bus stop waiting to go to school (I'm only 15 , so yes I still go to school) and I got on the bus. I always sit in seat 17 with my friend, Brooke, but today was different. It will be like this for the next few weeks sadly. Brooke was sitting with a guy I've never seen before.

"Fae, this is Ryan a boy I thought you would like." She said trying not to make things awkward.

"What did I tell you about setting me up?" I asked her and then she nudged me toward him.

"My name's Fae and you must be Ryan." I said as smoothly as I could.

"Yep. I've heard many things about you from my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, didn't Brooke tell you?"

"No."

"Oopsies." She said and she started blushing. Ryan and I started talking and things were going pretty well. He is 15 as well and is in 10th grade. He is very adventurous and smart. He is the quarterback of the football team. I wouldn't usually be into jocks, but he was HOT! He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, and was like 6 feet tall. We made it to school alright and then he popped a question;

"Wanna go to the movies on Friday?"

"Umm… Sure. I'd love too." The Brooke and I went to our lockers. Yeah I know, pretty ordinary, but that was the start of things.


	2. Chapter 2: Western Drumlins

**Authors Note- Alright, so this is going to sound familiar. I wanted to say that, so you didn't say _Oh you're coping "Blink" _because I'm not. **

Chapter 2: Western Drumlins

Things were just beginning between Ryan and I, we went to the movies and saw this Alien movie. We were going out every day this week. I kept feeling like I knew him or something though.

"Are you sure we've never met before?" I asked him.

With a confused look on his face, he answered, "Not that I know of."

"I feel like I met you before."

"I have that effect on people." he replied as we walked by this old and dilapidated house. "What's in there?"

"I've never noticed that house before. Let's investigate." I suggested and I started to walk to the gate.

"'No Trespassing' maybe we should go." he said as I started climbing the fence.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think you are!" I argued as I jumped down from the top of the fence.  
>"Fine, let's go!" he said as e started to climb the fence.<p>

When we made it to the bottom i noticed the front door was closed, but like someone just slammed it. It looks like someone was so scared they tried to block what was coming and slam the door. We walked inside and I noticed some of the wallpaper wearing away.

"'Sally Sparrow...' Why does it say 'Beware of the Weeping Angels?' What does it mean 'Duck?'" Ryan asked very confused.

"Another person came to Western Drumlins? Who was she? Duck!" I said. A rock flew out of nowhere and we ducked just in time. Something was trying to kill us, but what? I turned around and only saw a statue covering its eyes with its hands.

"Let's go. This is suicidal."

"I agree. What's this?" I said as I picked up a list of different DVDs. One of the cases was lying there containing no disk.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to bring it with us."

**Author's Note- Yeah, I know sounds like **_**Blink, **_**but don't worry it's going to be different and yes one angel is still alive and you will find out why later. Sally and Larry will be in it in a few chapters. The doctor will make an appearance as well. Please review NICELY! I got a mean review yesterday and it was very depressing. Thank You.**

**~~~~Pie is Charming~~~~**


End file.
